Happy Father's Day
by liloweewoah
Summary: It was about celebrating those important men in our lives who made a difference. Who have sacrificed so much for us. Who loved and protected us. No matter where they were, they were always watching us even if it was just in spirit.


**A/N: All right I just had to do this cause they're my favorite family to write about. Enjoy! I just wanna wish all the dad's out there a Happy Father's Day! And to my daddy, I miss you & I love you so much! R.I.P. Daddy! **

**Happy Father's Day **

_Cemetery …_

Tears were streaming down her face. Every Father's day was the same for her. She had made it a routine to visit her biological father, then the father who had taken her in, and lastly the father who had accepted her in his family as a daughter-in-law. But to visit her biological father it was always hard. She couldn't remember anything about him since he had died when she was younger. Her other father had told her stories about him all the time because she always asked questions. Her eyes read the names on the tombstone.

_**Erick James Reyes & Rosella Grace Reyes **_

"Hi daddy, it's me again. Happy father's day! I wish you were here with me now. You and mommy. So that you could see what kind of girl that I've grown up to be. I think that we should take Vince, Linda, Shane, and Stephanie for helping me become who I am. It's because of them that I'm this strong, confident woman. Randy and I are still together and we have four kids now altogether. There's Ryan, Rosella, Theodore, and Kailey. Vince says that Ryan is just like you. He has that same confidence and the passion to succeed. I'm very thankful that Vince tells me tells me stories about you. It's through his stories that I feel I can see where I got so much of my genes from. Not that I didn't get any from mommy." Rachelle whispered.

She sat down on the grass and continued to look at the tombstone that lay there. She remembered all the days that Vince had brought her there just so that she could understand that no matter where she was, her real father was there in spirit.

"It's been years, daddy and I still wonder what it would have been like. What would it be like if you were still here? If you and mommy never got into that car accident? Would I have the life that I have now? Would I have ever met Randy? Would I have the four children that I have now? Where would we be? Would I still be this woman that I've grown up to be today? Everyday of my life is filled with 'What if' questions. I just really wish daddy that I knew what it was like to really have you here with me. To experience everything with my biological father or to have that special connection that a father-daughter would have." Rachelle said as she felt the tears slowly slipping down her face.

The wind was slowly blowing. Rachelle took it as if her father was trying to tell her that he was there with her at that moment. That he was listening to her speak to him. A tiny smile formed on her face as she sat there letting the breeze swift through her hair.

"I wish you could meet Randy, daddy. You would love him and Vince even said that too. Vince told me that you would have been proud to see the man that I'm marrying. I remember the day that I got married, Vince was crying so much. I don't think I've ever seen him cry that much. Well not since Stephanie's wedding. He didn't cry so much for Shane's wedding only because Shane was a guy. Vince had a hard time letting go of me cause he always considered me as one of his daughter but he always knew that Randy was going to treat me right. Randy's absolutely wonderful and even though we have our ups and downs in our marriage, I know that I'm glad that I married him. He loves me for who I am and I know that you would have been proud of that. He gave me four amazing children and I love each other them." Rachelle said.

She wiped away the tears that were running down her face before touching the tombstone. She shifted the way she was sitting so that she was sitting Indian style on the grass.

"Each of your grandchildren are different in their own way, daddy. Ryan, our firstborn, has the fighting spirit that his father has. He really hands on and is such a great helper. He helps me take care of his younger siblings. Rosella, his twin, has the determination to succeed in whatever she does. She also has to finish something in order for her to move on to the next project. Theodore, or Theo as we call him, is just like his uncles who he's named after, he loves to help others and he's a softie. He loves his siblings. Kailey-Gail, our baby girl, is just like me. She's so shy that I'm afraid she'll have a hard time making friends but she has a passion for life. She loves sports which is a good thing. Randy thinks that there's a possibility her and Ryan will go into the business. But he's getting ahead of himself. Vince hopes that all four of our children go into the business no matter which part of it. He's willing to give them a share of the company since he absolutely adores them." Rachelle said.

She moved a strand of her bangs away from her face as she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see Vince standing there with a smile on his face. She got up from her position and gave him a smile while she walked over to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and whispered, "You ready to go, baby girl?"

"Yeah. I just have to say goodbye." Rachelle said.

"All right. Well you say goodbye first then I'll have my talk with your parents, okay?" Vince asked as Rachelle nodded her head.

She turned her head to look back at the tombstone.

"I love you & I really do miss you, daddy! Thank you so much for being my guidance everyday of my life. For giving me the push that I need in order to succeed in my life. I thank you and mommy for always helping me get through every obstacle that I face. It really does mean a lot to me and I know that you and mommy are watching over me. I really do love the both of you. Goodbye for now, daddy & mommy." Rachelle said as she blew a kiss to the tombstone.

Vince kissed her head before watching Rachelle walk over to the car. She got in and waited for him. He turned his head to look at the tombstone before beginning to talk, "We really do miss the both of you guys. I know how much it hurts her everyday to live her life not being able to have you guys both here but Linda and I are trying. We thank you so much for leaving her in our hands. We've tried our hardest to raise her the way that you guys would have raised her. I hope that we have made you guys proud. She has made us so proud to be honest. Her life's journey has been fabulous this far. Linda has so many accomplishments of hers on our walls in our house."

The wind blew against Vince as he continued to talk about the life the McMahon's had with Rachelle, "We're all really proud of her. Stephanie and Shane love her as I've already told you. They're always praising her for being such a strong woman and for being able to move on after she lost you guys. You know when she's down they take care of her and tell her that you guys love her and that you guys are watching over her. That's all she needs. She needs the reassurance that you guys are proud of her. Basically she just needs the reassurance that she's making someone proud. Linda and I never forget to tell her that she's always making us proud no matter what she does."

Vince thought about the day that Linda and him were at the hospital waiting to hear the condition of their best friends Erick and Rosella.

_Flashback…_

_Vince and Linda McMahon sat in the hospital waiting to hear the condition of their best friends, Erick and Rosella Reyes. Erick's daughter, Rachelle was with Shane and Stephanie at the McMahon house. Erick and Rosella were on their way to pick up their daughter when the accident happened. Rachelle had been staying with the McMahon family since they could even remember. She was always there and Shane and Stephanie adored her as if she were really their sister. _

_Vince and Linda were praying to God that Erick and Rosella were all right. They couldn't bear to lose their best friends. They were all still young and needed each other. Vince and Linda had always been there for Erick and Rosella since their parents never really cared much for them. They had offered the couple a place to live so that they could have somewhere to call home. Erick and Rosella helped Vince and Linda with the company that Vince's father had first started. They were the two who were in charge of the Creative Department since both were such great writers. Vince and Linda's train of thoughts were pulled away when the doctor stepped out to the hospital room. _

"_Mr. and Mrs. McMahon, I have news for you two." Dr. Roy said. _

"_And that is?" Vince asked._

"_Mrs. Reyes didn't make it. Since their car was severely hit by a truck driver who was obviously not watching where he was going or watching the signs on the road, the car was impacted on the drivers side but the truck rammed it against another car that had impacted the side that Mrs. Reyes was in nearly pushing her towards her husband's seat. She had lost way too much blood and her body wasn't comprehending with us when she was brought in to the hospital." Dr. Roy said as Linda felt her knees buckle but Vince wrapped his arms around her waist. _

"_And Erick?" Linda asked._

"_He doesn't have much long to live but he's awake right now and would like to see you guys." Dr. Roy said as they all walked into the room. _

_Vince and Linda looked over at their good friend. Erick had always been Vince's best friend since their childhood. They were neighbors growing up and always remained close which would explain why their children were close too. When Vince had met Linda, Erick had met Rosella and the two women were introduced to each other during a double date. The two women ended up becoming close to each other that Erick and Vince knew that they couldn't let these two women out of their lives. And now they had their own children. _

"_Hey guys." Erick said weakly. _

"_Hey man, how are you feeling?" Vince asked as they walked over to his bed. _

"_Like I've been ran over by a truck." Erick said. _

"_Don't worry. You'll get better." Linda said reassuringly as Erick shook his head. _

"_No I won't. I think it's my time to go now. I know Rose didn't make it and I highly doubt that I will." Erick said._

"_Don't say that, Erick. Rachelle needs you in her life. You can't just leave her here." Vince said._

"_But I can't raise her alone without Rosella and the doctor told me that it's not a 100% chance that I'll likely survive this situation since the impact of the car accident. He said that I'm even lucky to be awake and talking." Erick said._

"_Well then we'll just be thankful when you do get better, which you will get better." Linda said as they listened to the sound of the Erick's heartbeat change. _

"_I know I won't make it. You guys have to promise that you'll take care of Rachelle and treat her as if she were your own daughter." Erick said as he felt his eyes closing slowly._

"_Don't say those things, Erick. You know you'll make it. Don't you dare close your eyes! You stay awake for us! Fight for your daughter!" Vince said as Linda held Erick's hand._

_Erick looked at the couple again._

"_You guys have to…to… promise." Erick said as he was slowly drifting away. _

_Linda felt the tears surrounding her eyes as she nodded her head._

"_Of course, we promise. You know we would take care of her but we know that you can fight this, Erick!" Vince said._

"_I can't. I'm too weak. I love you guys & let my daughter know that. Goodbye." Erick whispered as he closed his eyes. _

_End Flashback_

"We still couldn't believe that we lost you guys just like that. All you wanted to do was pick up your daughter and then just like that you were gone. We didn't know how to tell Rachelle that you guys were gone that night. It was the hardest situation that we've ever faced. But to be honest, we hope that we're making you proud. We've tried our hardest to raise her. And I don't want to drag this conversation too long but she and I will be back again as usual. Happy father's day, Erick! Goodbye you two." Vince said as he walked back towards the car.

_**Orton's House**_

Vince had dropped off Rachelle back to her house. She looked back at him and smiled, "I'll see you later right, Dad?"

"Of course, baby girl. Why would I miss this Father's day Party?" Vince asked as Rachelle giggled.

"All right. Happy father's day again, dad! I love you!" She said as she reached over to give him a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you too, baby girl." Vince said as she got out of her car.

He watched as she slowly walked the distance towards her front door. She unlocked the door before turning around to way goodbye to Vince and watched as he smiled and drove away. Rachelle stepped into the house and shut the door. The house was so quiet but that must have been because it was only 8 in the morning. No one usually up this early. Rosella and Ryan always slept in till 10:30ish while Theodore woke up 9:30 to watch cartoons in his room. Kailey always woke up at 7 but always woke up Randy and Rachelle to get her so that she could sleep in their room.

She decided to check up on the kids just in case any of them were waking up. She made sure to lock the front door before heading upstairs. The first room that she checked was Ryan's. She opened the door and smiled at the sight. Ryan had kicked the blanket off of himself yet again so she stepped into the room and quickly covered him up again before placing a kiss on his head. Walking over to the door, she quietly shut it and walked towards Rosella's room. When she checked, Rosella was still asleep and everything was just right in her room. Theodore's room was next. She walked across from Rosella's room to Theodore's room. When she opened the door, she noticed that he was still asleep as well. She was glad that most of her kids enjoyed sleeping in. The last room that she had to check was Kailey's. Slowly opening the door, she noticed that Kailey was nowhere to be found. She wasn't worried at all. She knew exactly where her daughter was as she shut the door.

Rachelle walked across the other end of the hallway and walked over to her and Randy's room. She opened the door and smiled at the sight in front of her. Randy was lying on his back with Kailey lying on his chest. That's how they usually slept, Rachelle sleeping next to him and Kailey on his chest. Rachelle quickly changed into her pajamas and crawled back into bed. Randy stirred a little when he felt the bed move and opened his eyes. He smiled when he noticed Rachelle lying there.

"Morning Rae." He whispered trying not to wake Kailey.

"Morning, daddy. Happy father's day." She whispered placing a kiss on his lips.

"Thank you. Did you just get back?" He asked as he pulled her into his embrace.

Rachelle leaned her head against his shoulder. She loved just being in his arms. They always felt like home for her.

"Mhmm. Dad said he's gonna be back later to help with everything. We have time to sleep still." Rachelle said as Randy placed a kiss on her head.

"All right but you know that Theo's gonna be up sometime soon telling us he wants to watch cartoons." Randy said.

"I'm fine with that unless you have other plans." Rachelle said as she looked up at Randy and winked at him.

Randy chuckled and placed a kiss on her lips.

"You, baby, are a naughty girl." Randy whispered as he rubbed his daughter's back.

"That's only cause I'm your wife." Rachelle said as she closed her eyes.

"Damn right you are." Randy said as Rachelle patted his hand that rested on her waist.

He closed his eyes and drifted back into a deep slumber. An hour later, they were all up and getting ready for the day. They were throwing a Father's Day party at their house and invited some their closest friends to come over and hang out with them. Rachelle gave Vince tickets to fly anywhere for vacation, which made him happy. She also gave him a picture frame with a picture of them two when she was younger and one that they had taken recently. To her brother, Shane, she gave him tickets to any NBA basketball game that he wanted to go to and she gave him a collage of their life through the years. She had always been thankful to have Shane as a brother in her life. He had always been there to help Vince protect her and she was thankful. To her brother-in-law Paul, she gave him a sledgehammer as an inside joke, which got a lot of laughs from everyone. But in all honesty, she had given him a collection of movies that he had wanted for a while. He had confessed to her once that Stephanie didn't want to get it for him so Rachelle decided to get it herself. She also gave him a collage picture frame of all their memories together. As a special gift to everyone else who was a father at the party, she tried to find pictures of them together so that she could give each other them something special.

_**Later on that night…**_

After everything was cleaned up and things were put away, Randy and Rachelle headed up to their room. The kids were already in bed and asleep. They were exhausted from the day. Rachelle walked into the room as Randy followed and shut the door. He was so ready to pass out on the bed but Rachelle stopped him. He looked at her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I didn't get to give you my gift." Rachelle said as Randy looked at her strangely.

"I thought your gift was with the kids gift which I did love by the way." Randy said as he thought about how the kids had gotten him tickets to the upcoming car show event that was going to be held in St. Louis.

Each of their kids had made him a special picture frame with a picture of them in it. Randy couldn't help but say he loved the picture frame more than the tickets just because his kids had made them.

"I know but that's from our kids. I bought you something else." Rachelle said as she pulled a box from under the bed.

"What's in the box?" Randy asked as Rachelle smiled at him.

"You'll see. Open it." Rachelle said as she got on the bed and sat beside him.

Randy slowly opened the box and stared at the purple babydoll top and matching thong. He looked at her as if questioning her, "You do know these aren't good fit me, right?" He joked as she punched him playfully in the arms.

"Well duh I know that it's not gonna fit you." Rachelle said.

"Then why did you….OH!" Randy said as he finally got why she had gotten him the gift.

"Mhmm! Now hand it over so I can change into it." Rachelle said as Randy quickly handed her the lingerie outfit that was in the box.

Rachelle rushed into the bathroom and quickly changed into the purple babydoll top that had small dot patterns all over the bustline. The straps on it where accented with turquise blue ribbons. She slipped on the thong on stepped out of the room and watched as Randy licked his lips at the sight of her. She blushed before walking over to Randy, who was now leaning against the headboard of their bed and only in his boxers. He helped her climb up so that she was sitting on top of him.

"Wait." She said as Randy looked at her again, "One more thing."

She reached into Randy's side drawer and pulled out another box. She handed the box to him and watched as he opened the box. His eyes widened at the sight of what was in it. He looked back at her and whispered, "Are you serious?"

Rachelle nodded her head before saying, "Mhmm I'm 2 months pregnant. Happy father's day, daddy!" She whispered into his ear as he grinned and pulled her into a kiss before they celebrated.


End file.
